Watching the movie 1 & 2
by Connor Anderson
Summary: Warning Female Hiccup and Male Astrid The night before the final exam after her friend Asher had found out she had a dragon, the entire village of berk is transported to a giant room to watch their movie! Also on Wattpad!


**I always wanted to do a watching the movie fan fiction. This is my second HTTYD fanfiction** **Please be lenient with me. NO FLAMES!**

 **Also one the picture above the girl with long hair is me. Just pretend she has blue eyes.**

 **WARNING:I do not own HTTYD. (But you knew that) Also Hiccup is a girl in this fanfiction, so if you don't want that don't read. Deal with it.**

Hiccup's POV

I was pacing back and forth in the cove with a worried expression on my face. The wind softly blowing my auburn hair. My hair goes down to my mid back and it's in a braid. I have longish bangs that frame my face. I was wearing a forest green tunic, brown pants and a furry vest. The vest was a symbol of me being the heir to the trip, except I don't want to be chief, not anymore. I also have a rare color of eyes for vikings, which is what my people are, they are a forest green color...the same as my mother. At the beginning of spring and the start of dragon training I have shot down a dragon. No one believed me, but when I found it I set it free. That's how I've gotten to good at dragon training. But now since I won I have to kill a dragon! I can't to that.! My dragon Toothless, who is the most feared dragon a night fury, looked at me with a worried expression as well. "Oh bud what I'm a gonna to do!" Somehow (don't ask me how) I formed such a strong bond with toothless I can understand what he is saying. _"Hiccup you need to calm down."_ "Toothless how do you expect me to calm down, you know very well what I have to do tomorrow."

Toothless opened his mouth to answer but a flash of light cut him off. When we landed we heard hundreds of yells and Toothless hid me under his wings. Then I heard the unmistakable booming voice of my father. "WHERE ARE WE! SHOW YOURSELF YOU DEVIL! A new voice entered this time. "Stoick maybe you should calm down I mean we shouldn't upset the thing that can bring over 3 hundred people at once to some alternate place." I recognized the voice as the blacksmith Gobber. I nodded hoping that my dad will listen to Gobber. He sighed. "Fine"

"Thank you Gobber I thought I was gonna have to do that." I peaked out from under Toothless's wing ever so slightly to see what was happening. Everyone whipped around to see a girl FLOATING! She had long semi auburn hair that was mostly brown and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing navy blue pants, a grey under top and a black over top that said 'Me crazy? I should get down off this night fury and slap you' pasted in white. She had tanish skin and was wearing a blue flower in her hair. She was also wearing black shoes that said 'converse' on the side.

"Who in helheim are you?" Asked Asher. He was the one to find out that I had a dragon. "My name is Harmony_Potter, but please just call me Harmony." Stoick spoke up again. "Okay 'Harmony' why have you brought us here" "Because we are going to watch a movie and before you ask, a movie is a bunch of moving paintings with sound." After a few awkward seconds she walked over to the wall and placed a hand on it. Tuffnut then spoke up. "Whoa this girl is psycho" She looked back and glared at Tuffnut which he responded by shrinking back in fear. "Never mess with a woman brother." Ruffnut laughed. The girl smiled and then continued what she was doing. After a few seconds a crack of light emitted from the center of the wall. The wall then opened up and I saw a giant room with hundreds of red chairs and a giant rectangular screen.

Harmony walked up to the front and addressed everyone. "Now I have some special guests. None of you are allowed to attack them. Got it." She gave a stern stare that made everyone nod. My father spoke again. "We accept your terms." "Good." She raised her hands and the room suddenly widened and the other side of the room was filled with dragons. The hall erupted into chaos. "I SAID NONE OF YOU ARE TO ATTACK!" Everyone froze and looked to see Harmony glaring with such anger that even my father shrunk back slightly. "NOW SIT DOWN!" All the vikings went to a seat except for me, who continued to hide within the confines of Toothless's wings.

"Thank you. Now the dragons are here as my guests, so no one is allowed to attack. My friend has taken all of your weapons so you can't attack." Another girl walked up to the front. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a golden knee length dress, a jewel encrusted silver sash, she was wearing a black jacket with black boots (both leather), and black and white glass things over her eyes (They are glasses, but I don't how vikings would describe them.)

She then spoke. Her voice was softer than Harmony's, but still stern. "Hi my name is Fortuna Catherine Shirogoni, but please call me Fortion or Cookie." "Fortion please go up to our special guests and give them my message." Fortion then walked up to me and Toothless. I shrunk back into Toothless's wings. "Hiccup don't worry the others don't know you're here. You have to be away from Toothless for a while, don't protest now, because you need to be with the vikings right now." I nodded only to protect Toothless. She led me over to the vikings, out of sight from the others. After that she secretly led Toothless over to the other dragons.

Just then my father noticed me standing there behind everyone. (Harmony had gone up to a booth with Fortion to get this 'movie' started.) "Oh Hiccup there you are" He stood up and walked over to me. It took all of my strength not to shrink back. He clasped an arm around my shoulder and guided me to a seat next to him. Harmony's voice boomed through the room making everyone jump. "Now let's begin!"

 **Wow that was short. I will finish this fanfiction don't worry. I always read these types of fanfictions and the authors never finish. Yes Harmony is me and Fortion is my best friend.**

 **Peace out People!**


End file.
